Little Lily Luna Potter
by meech.macmillan.of.hufflepuff
Summary: It's Lily's first year at Hogwarts. For her whole life she has been waiting to go. In this time she's practiced on her dad's broom, and much more. What will happen at her first year at Hogwarts? Will villains come that are almost as equal as Voldemort was
1. Acceptance

**I would keep in mind that this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction haha :)) Also I suck at summaries... sooo enjoy!**

Her bright red hair fell in front of her ocean blue eyes. She groggily rubbed her eyes and brushed out her straight, shoulder length hair. Opening the oak door to her room, she rushed downstairs remembering that this would be the day when she got her letter saying she was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Lily Luna Potter went down to the breakfast table to find her mom and dad down there and she looked eagerly into their eyes. Harry and Ginny both nodded their heads no, but they couldn't hold it in any longer. They started grinning and Harry placed the envelope in her eager daughter's hands.

Lily's eyes eagerly scanned over the worn parchment:

_Dear Miss Lillian Luna Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been Accepted to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please reply to the owl immediately once you get it so we know if you will be coming or not. Term will begin on September 1__st__ of 2019. You will find an enclosed list of all your necessary books and equipment._

_Thanks sincerely,_

_Filius Flitwick  
__Headmaster_

_First year must be acquired with:_

_**Uniform**__  
First years students will require:  
-Three sets of plain work robes  
-1 pointed black hat  
-1 black winter cloak (Black silver fastenings)  
(Note that all clothes should have a name tag on them)_

_**Course Books**__  
All students should have a copyof each of the following:  
-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
-A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
-Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
-A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
-Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
-The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
__**Other Equiptment**__  
-1 wand  
-1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
-1 set glass or crystal phials  
-1 telescope  
-1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring a cat OR and owl OR a toad OR a rodent._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Mom, when can we head down to Diagon Ally?"

"Probably this afternoon if you wish dear."

"To think they would've got more updated textbooks... I mean 'A History of Magic' is set before the 1900s!" Harry said

"I would've thought so too honey." said Ginny, "Let's look over Albus and James' letters to see what we have to get for them."

After they said that, Lily walked away and out into their backyard. She glanced over at the shed and opened up the creaky wooden doors. She looked around at her family's brooms in awe. She wanted to be a quidditch player at Hogwarts like the rest of her family, living up to the family tradition of being on the Gryffindor team. After spending a few minutes in there wandering around, she headed back inside to find someone waiting for her.

"Hugo!" she yelled with joy, embracing her cousin.

"Hey Lily!" Hugo said, returning the hug.

They raced to the backyard and made their way back to the broom shed again. Lily quickly unlocked it and they each grabbed a broom.

"I've been practicing Hugo; I want to be a quidditch player!"

"My dad's been helping me practice too; too bad we can't have our own brooms this year and have to use the school's Cleansweeps."

"Yea, I've been practicing on my dad's Firebolt, want to see?"

At that, she hastily swung her leg over the smooth handle of her father's Firebolt. She pushed off the ground and flew up high. Lily made a few 360s then did a loop. She quickly dived back down and made a smooth landing.

"That was amazing Lily!" said Hugo, with an awestruck look on his face.

"Thanks." She said, trying to catch her breath.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Rose, Albus, and James appeared outside and watched Lily.

"That was brilliant." Rose stuttered.

"She's turning into you." Ginny whispered into Harry's ear.

**I hope you enjoyed, which hopefully you did haha. I would review with any helpful advice, or if you want the next chapter up quicker 'hint hint' REVIEW!**


	2. Nimbus, Teddy, and the Vision

**Well here's the second chapter :D I wrote it in school with the help of my friend Tarissa haha.**

"She'll be a brilliant seeker in a year." Harry said, looking at his daughter in awe. He admired Lily for a moment, and then she ran over to her dad, who picked her up and spun her around in a circle.

"Can we see Hugo fly, dad?"

"Sure Lily."

Lily ran over to her cousin and whispered into his ear. Hugo ran into the wooden shed and came back out with a Nimbus 3000.

"Hey, that's my broom!" James complained.

"Just let your cousin use it for a moment so we can see him fly." said Ginny. James then rolled his eyes and muttered "Fine."

Hugo glanced at the finely polished broom handle of the Nimbus. He swung his leg over the broom and kicked off the wet grass. Up he flew, over the clouds and what seemed to be towards the moon. He then made a sharp dive, and a few feet before hitting the ground, he went into a loop.

He was about to land on the grass, but he wasn't paying much attention as Teddy and Victoire emerged from the gates with their fingers intertwined. Hugo's eyes widened, then he crashed into Teddy, who flew backwards into the house.

Victoire ran forward. "Oh Teddy! Are you Okay?" she said with a concerned tone in her voice. "Oh no, he's hurt!" She started running around, her blonde, shining hair flailing behind her like a soft velvet cape.

Harry came running, while pulling out his wand. He was reminded of when he had to do this so many times as a teenager, and even before that. He quickly conjured up an ice pack for Teddy's head, and fixed up the siding of the house.

After it was fixed, everyone looked at each other and burst into laughter, it was a comical experience after all. Ginny, stifling her giggles, invited everyone in for some tea and biscuits before they got ready to leave for Diagon Alley. At the mention of this place, Lily got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach that had nothing to do with excitement. She shrugged it off as her just being hungry and ran inside with the others.

"When are we going to Diagon Alley?" Albus asked between bites.

Again, Lily's stomach lurched at the mention of that location. Her blue eyes went blank as flashes of red and green light passed her eyes. She saw the Ollivander's sign pass through her eyesight. She was jolted from this memory when her mother had screamed.

"What, what happened?" Lily stuttered, forgetting everything.

"You said 'one greater than the Dark Lord will return. Fights will break out, and an ultimate war shall begin'" Rose said. Harry sat motionless.

"But, she was, uh, just kidding! We were just playing a game earlier, and she was pretending." Hugo exclaimed, giving Lily a look that said 'shut up!'.

"Yeah, haha, I was just pretending," she said. "So when are we leaving again?" she changed the subject quickly. Her stomach lurched again, but she put it out of her mind.

"In an hour or so dear." Ginny said, confused with the sudden change of subject.

Lily, confused with what happened herself, just continued eating, wondering what the hell that was.

**There you go! Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster me and Tarissa can update :)**** And if I get 5 reviews for this chapter, I will put up a conversation about Harry Potter we had in my notebook, so review and you guys will get rewarded :D**


End file.
